Blue Moon
by ame to ai
Summary: Purnama kedua yang disebut juga bulan biru adalah waktu para inu dai youkai mencapai titik puncak kekuatan. Disaat itulah arwah sang leluhur dipanggil dalam sebuah ritual yang Sesshoumaru gelar demi Inuyasha dan Kagome. Inu no Taisho/Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kagome. Canon Universe. ONE-SHOT! Gift fic for AlyndaB. Edited Version.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Summary: Purnama kedua yang disebut juga bulan biru adalah waktu para inu dai youkai mencapai titik puncak kekuatan. Disaat itulah arwah sang leluhur dipanggil dalam sebuah ritual yang Sesshoumaru gelar demi Inuyasha dan Kagome.

AlyndaB's request fic.

* * *

" _Gomenasai_ ," tangan Kagome sudah terjulur pada kedua lengan pria itu yang terbakar karena _reiki_ nya, "biarkan aku-" kalimat gadis itu terpotong saat Inuyasha menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Dadanya yang telanjang kembang-kempis dengan kentara. Laki-laki itu menatap cakarnya yang kian memanjang. Geraman sangar dan kuatlah yang menjadi respons atas permintaan maaf istrinya. Sklera Inuyasha semerah darah, irisnya biru terang, garis bergerigi di kanan dan kiri wajahnya yang berwarna keunguan sudah cukup sebagai peringatan.

Bukan kali pertama tanpa sengaja ia hendak memurnikan Inuyasha dengan kekuatan spiritiualnya. _Miko ki-_ nya tak dapat terkontrol setiap kali mereka menikmati waktu berdua. _Reiki_ nya seakan mempunyai keinginan tersendiri, ia menganggap Inuyasha sebagai bahaya yang mengancam. Dan kali ini adalah yang terburuk, darah _youkai_ Inuyasha mengambil alih disaat yang salah, _reiki_ Kagome hampir saja membuatnya menjadi sejarah.

"Inuyasha," suara Kagome bergetar karena takut, air di matanya sudah mengancam untuk jatuh sewaktu-waktu.

Pria yang hanya mengenakan _hakama_ itu bangkit dengan tiba-tiba, menarik Tessaiga ke dalam genggamannya lalu bergegas keluar dari pondok kecil itu.

Tinggalah Kagome memeluk diri dan meluapkan penderitaan dalam bentuk tangis.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian di jam yang sama, sang _inu hanyou_ dan _miko_ penjelajah waktu yang telah menikah selama tiga bulan itu berada di satu ruangan besar di kastil di wilayah Barat. Pada akhirnya pria itu mau menerima nasehat dari Myoga _, youkai_ kutu yang menjadi pelayan Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha telah menanggalkan keegoisannya untuk meminta tolong pada kakak tirinya, sang _inu_ alpha yang juga dikenal sebagai _Dai youkai_ penguasa wilayah Barat.

Diluar dugaan sang _hanyou_ , Sesshoumaru menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka, walau tidak secara harfiah karena wajahnya tetap saja dingin dan kaku. Dihadapan sang alpha, Inuyasha dan Myoga menceritakan garis besar permasalahan yang menimpa pasangan tersebut. Beruntungnya, _inu youkai_ itu bersedia membantu keduanya. Sebuah ritual penerimaan ke dalam kawanan harus dilangsungkan untuk _miko_ itu. Semacam inkarnasi.

Namun, tidak seperti penobatan pada manusia maupun _youkai_ jenis lainnya yang akan bergabung dalam kawanan _inu_. Inkarnasi kali ini akan jauh lebih rumit. Karena wanita itu adalah seorang _miko_. Seperti dua kutub yang takkan pernah bersandingan seperti itulah _youki_ dan _miko ki_ , keduanya adalah hal yang bertolak belakang. _Reiki_ Kagome akan berbenturan dengan _youki_ yang para _inu_ miliki. Satu-satunya cara menjadi bagian dalam kawanan adalah penyerahan diri sepenuhnya pada sang alpha dan para leluhur _inu_ yang terdahulu.

Mata Inuyasha dan Kagome terbelalak saat Myoga _-jiji_ mengiyakan seluruh rencana yang Sesshoumaru utarakan.

"Bila ini berhasil maka kau akan dianggap sebagai bagian dari kawanan." Ucap sang Dai youkai dengan ketenangan yang mematikan.

Pasangan itu saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa waktu lamanya sebelum mencapai satu kesimpulan, "baiklah." Jawab Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome. "Setelah bergabung dengan kawanan, kemungkinan besar kau akan kehilangan kekuatan spritualmu _miko_."

Secepat kilat gadis itu menyahut dengan keyakinan penuh, "aku bersedia."

Tentu saja Kagome tidak akan mundur. Ia tak akan menunggu kesempatan kedua yang akan datang beberapa puluh bulan kemudian. Tidak. Ia tak lagi mau membuang kesempatan bahagia dengan pria yang dicintainya. Tak peduli seburuk apapun ritual itu nanti.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah ditetapkan, Inuyasha dan Kagome kembali lagi sepuluh hari kemudian. Ritual yang memerlukan waktu tiga hari itu dimulai sejak hari kedatangan keduanya. Hari pertama adalah _Junbi_ , dua pelayan disediakan khusus mempersiapkan Kagome secara fisik. Hari kedua untuk _Resepushon_ , puluhan api kecil simbol penyambutan yang dinyalakan membentuk jalur menuju kastil, penunjuk arah bagi arwah leluhur. Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga, _Jisso_. Hari pelaksanaan, saat sinar keperakan bulan lebih terang melapisi bumi dan ketika sang lunar terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

Purnama kedua di dalam satu perputaran bulan mengelilingi bumi. Puncak dari ritual.

Sesshoumaru yang hanya mengenakan haori dan hakama tipis duduk di hadapan keduanya, armor yang dipakainya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya tapi tidak keformalan di cara bicaranya. "Saat ritual dimulai, tidak akan ada kata yang dapat diucapkan."

Inuyasha bertanya apa yang pria itu maksudkan tapi Sesshoumaru tak menjawab, ia malah melepaskan Tenseiga dari sarungnya. Bilah pedang itu berkilat di tengah cahaya temaram ruangan itu. Tangan kirinya menggengam erat mata pisau dengan kuat diatas sebuah mangkuk kecil berwarna putih. Darah segar yang mewarnai Tenseiga menetes, merah di dalam wadah putih semakin banyak terkumpul. Kagome memandang kakak iparnya itu dengan heran, rasa sakit pun seakan tidak mempengaruhi wajah tanpa emosinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sesshoumaru menyerahkan Tenseiga kepada Inuyasha.

"Keh, tidakkah kau punya belati atau _wakizashi_?" Yang ditanya tidak bergeming, ekspresi Sesshoumaru tidak berubah. Oleh karena itu Inuyasha menutup mulut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Setelah ia selesai, Inuyasha memandang istrinya dengan tatapan ragu, "Kagome..."

"Sekarang giliranmu _miko_." Ucap Sesshoumaru dingin.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," Inuyasha menuntun tangan kiri istrinya agar terbuka dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke atas selagi yang kanan menggenggam pegangan Tenseiga. Bilah tajam itu sudah menekan kulit, gadis itu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

Pikiran bahwa ia akan melukai istrinya membuat hatinya tersayat. Kagome telah banyak berkorban untuknya, meninggalkan keluarga yang disayanginya, segala kemudahan yang ada di masa depan, dan teman-temannya cuma untuk bersanding dengannya seorang hanyou yang hanya bermodalkan pedang berkarat. Dan kini, wanita itu masih harus berkorban untuknya. Mempertaruhkan harga diri dan kekuatan spritualnya demi bisa bersamanya.

Inuyasha berkata lembut, "tidak apa-apa." Kagome mengangkat wajahnya, "percayalah padaku."

Dengan mantap Kagome mengangguk.

* * *

Maaf, dikarenakan alasan pribadi, sebagian besar konten cerita ini telah dihilangkan. 31/05/2018

* * *

End notes:

Junbi : Persiapan.

Resepushon : Penyambutan.

Jisso : Pelaksanaan.


End file.
